Collimators are used to focus energy and in some embodiments X-rays, UV light, infrared light, and visible light. Additionally gamma radiation or other energy sources can also be collimated. Previous collimators have only been able to collimate energy sources using channels or grooves, whose dimensions are in the millimeter range. Examples of collimators, whose design was such that the width of the irradiated strips was in the millimeter range are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,476,048 and 5,771,270. Accordingly, there is still a need for collimators whose collimation channels are in the submicrometer range or in the micrometer range to produce energy fields in the submicrometer range or in the micrometer range. The present invention fulfills this need as well as others.